Malware exploits take advantage of bugs and flaws in existing software, and cause them to divert execution along a route dictated by the malware author. For example, a malware author can exploit a bug in the rendering engine of a web page browser by creating a web page that is configured to trigger the bug and thereby cause the browser to execute malicious code that is embedded in the delivered web page, such as in JavaScript™ or even in its image resources.